kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcane Wizard
"Klaatu Barada Nikto!" The Arcane Wizard 'is a Level 4 mage tower, with a decent range and the highest damage-per-shot out of any tower. Its spells include Teleport, which instantly moves a group of enemies backwards on the path, and Death Ray, which instantly disintegrates any enemy regardless of health or resistance. Compared to its counterpart, the Sorcerer Mage, the Arcane Wizard tends to be better at cleaning up enemies, but lacks a reliable crowd control, like the Sorcerer's Elemental, though this is slightly negated by the Teleport Skill. Description The Arcane Wizard is a true powerhouse. Its high-damage, channeled spell can one-hit most smaller monsters and make short work of other enemies with high HP or armor, be it on the ground or in the air. It also harnesses the power of the most deadly ray known to man; the Death Ray which can turn any monster to dust in one hit. Wizards can choose to specialize in the arcane in Stage 4. A drawback of the Arcane Wizard is its slow rate of fire combined with a lack of crowd control. Fast enemies can therefore quickly run out of range, only recieving 1-2 hits, especially when in groups. Tower Statistics Attack *Magical damage: 76-140 *Rate of fire: 0.50 /second (very slow) *Range: Great *Specials: none Costs *Level 4 upgrade cost: 300g *Death Ray spell: **grade 1: 350g **grade 2: 200g **grade 3: 200g *Teleport spell: **grade 1: 300g **grade 2: 100g **grade 3: 100g Strong against The Arcane Mage is a true powerhouse, and an essential part of virtually any tower setup. Units with high health, physical armor but low speed will quickly fall beneath the purple beams of the Arcane Mage. Also, the Arcane Mage is able to counter regeneration abilities, as he burns of HP faster than it can regenerate. Weak against Groups of low health, fast units are generally poorly dealth with by the Arcane mage. Although low magical armor won't same a monster, high magical resistance can effectively negtate the magical damage. Thus, the Arcane Mage still needs to rely on other towers to deal with specific units. Spells 'Death Ray : "Avada Kedavra!" '' The deadliest ray know to man, capable of disintegrating any enemy into dust with a 100% accuracy and certainty. Health, physical armor, magical resistance or unit size do not influence these odds; once fired, the Death Ray is a 1-hit K.O. To compensate for this power, the spell is the most expensive in whole Kingdom Rush and suffers from a lenghty cooldown, although this can be fixed trough upgrades. ''Death Ray statistics: *Grade 1: cooldown of 20 seconds *Grade 2: cooldown of 18 seconds *Grade 3: cooldown of 16 seconds 'Teleport' : "Space is merely a perception, a concern for mortal men." '' Manipulation the very essence of time and space, Arcane Mages can teleport groups of enemies back along the path, slowing them down. However, the distance over which they are teleported is random, making the spell somewhat unreliable. Higher grades increase the number of enemies teleported, but do not influence cooldown or teleport distance. ''Teleport statistics: *Grade 1: Teleports a group of max. 4 enemies. 10 second cooldown. *Grade 2: Teleports a group of max. 5 enemies. 10 second cooldown. *Grade 3: Teleports a group of max. 6 enemies. 10 second cooldown Related Upgrades Spell Reach: increases range of the Mage Tower Arcane Shatter: Each magical attack destroys a portion of the enemies physical armor on hit *(-1 armor level each hit) Hermetic Study: -10% cost for building and upgrading Mage towers *Adjusted Lvl 4 upgrade cost: 270g Empowered Magic: Increases damage by ~15% *76-140 -> 88-161 Slow Curse: Each hit slows the enemy for 1/2 its speed for 1 sec Related Achievements Quotes *Avada Kedavra! *You shall not pass! *Klaatu Barada Nikto! Strategy Notes See also *Mage Tower *Adept Tower *Wizard Tower *Sorcerer Mage Category:Towers Category:Mages